


Whouffaldi Week Collection

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Hybrid Child! Rey, Hybrid Child!Fitz, Hybrid Family, I love the wastebasket, POV TARDIS, Probably a different take than what others would have done, Rey Oswald-Smith, The Wastebasket, This idea came to me out of the blue, Whouffaldi Week 2016, Yes the family has expanded, but i like it, leo fitz oswald-smith, mentions of the hybrid children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my attempts at Whouffaldi Week 2016.</p>
<p>Odds are they will almost all be related to the Wastebasket in some way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought I'd try Whouffaldi Week. And these are some of my prompts I have filled.
> 
> Also, this whole verse is kind of an AU of Face the Raven, which I'm not sure why I'm doing because that episode ended so nicely with the Doctor saving Clara in time and both of them finally confessing their love for each other. Right? I mean, that totally happened.

**__**Day 2- The TARDIS

            She didn’t know they were right for each other in the beginning. But to be fair, he was simply chasing her to find out how the same woman died in both the Dalek Asylum and Victorian London. She herself was curious too, and also glad that her thief had something new on his mind to chase after. He’d been so upset and mourned for so long after Amy and Rory, who she missed as much as he did.

            Clara Oswald was indeed an enigma. Her first impressions of her were that she was quite stubborn and a bit bossy. But as the young woman continued to travel with her thief, she saw another side of Miss Oswald. Clara was kind, caring, and quite brilliant by human standards. Their relations had a very rocky start, but she gradually grew to accept Clara. Clara, in turn, grew to love her too.

            Christmas was a changing point for those two, and she meant that quite literally. Her thief’s new face was much older than his last. Clara struggled with it, which was not entirely unreasonable for a human. Rose had been frightened too by it, and others had been bewildered. At least Clara wasn’t almost strangled. Only the TARDIS herself was so used to seeing the change happen by now. After all, she’d witnessed many a regeneration of her thief.

            It was after the change that she knew they were meant for each other. Clara and the Doctor’s relationship seemed to become more real after he’d changed his face. The illusion of youth was gone, although he still could be childish from time to time. But the two of them were now learning more about each other with every adventure they had with her. She feared Clara would leave for good after the moon, but the teacher had changed her mind after their supposed last hurrah and continued to stay with her thief.

            Had it not been for the maths teacher, she would have expected the two to admit their feelings. Her thief was extremely cross after Danny Pink saw her (that poor man). He was jealous, that much was clear. If she’d had eyes again like with that one body, the TARDIS would have rolled them. Clara and the Doctor were dancing around each other like humans. She knew how far Clara had gone for the Doctor, and witnessed him doing everything he could to get her to Danny Pink after he died. If only they could open their eyes and see how much they cared about each other.

            Clara did not return after the Cybermen rose up from the earth. Her thief was determined to find Gallifrey with the coordinates his friend had given him. She knew nothing would be there, but she had to take him anyway. He was quite upset when it wasn’t there, and took it out on the console. Clara had called him shortly after that asking to meet, and he had gone back and forth out loud on whether or not to tell her. If Danny Pink had returned like he could, then he wouldn’t tell her. But he would if he hadn’t. She knew Danny would not come back, and Clara’s return was expected.

It was a surprise when she said goodbye to him outside her doors, and he left without her.

            Much time passed before Clara Oswald came back to the Doctor and her. Their adventures began again, although Clara was starting to display a worrying recklessness as time went on. But the Doctor and Clara were closer than ever before. Their love for each other was unspoken, but more apparent with each passing day. It was powerful and complex and beautiful, yet they did not see it.

            When they returned after the case of the tattoo had been resolved, she demanded to know what he meant when she thought she was going to die. The TARDIS held full attention as her thief finally confessed his feelings, and Clara confessed hers. She whirred a sigh of pleased relief that the truth she had known so long had finally come out. That adventure had truly brought them together. They took things quite slow, but the occasional kiss was now present between them.

She thought it would be simply the Doctor and Clara Oswald, travelling in the TARDIS for as long as time allowed her to stay with him. That was all, and nothing more.

However, the new arrival of two small hybrid passengers proved her wrong in the best way possible.


	2. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4- 'make a wish', winter, fairy lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to do anything today until inspiration hit me this morning, and I whipped this up over the course of that day.
> 
> My love for Twelfth Night manifested slightly in this. That was a fun play to do.

Day 4- ‘make a wish’, winter, fairy lights

            They landed just on the edge of a small town in the middle of the planet’s winter. When the Doctor opened the TARDIS doors, both were met with thick snow that tumbled into the time machine slightly. It was over halfway up to Clara’s knees as they trekked through it on the way to town. Lucky for them, the streets of the town were much clearer and walking was much easier as they made their way toward a market that was taking place during the winter festivities.

“So what do you think?” the Doctor asked her as they stood at the beginning of the market that had taken over the street.

Clara studied her surroundings, gazing at all the little booths lining the sides of the street that sold a variety of wares. Fairy lights were strung up all across the street, giving everyone below them a soft golden glow. Snow was falling lightly onto the town. The whole place had a magical look about it.

“It’s beautiful.”

            They walked through the marketplace, eventually linking their hands together as they walked past stalls and the town’s residents. Clara took all of it in with awe. No matter how many places she travelled to with the Doctor, the wonders she saw with him never ceased to amaze her. She loved every minute of it as much as she loved him.

“What’s going on there?” she asked as they reached the square and saw a small crowd gathering around something.

            As they approached the crowd, Clara stood up on her tiptoes to get a better look at what people were so interested in. Peering between people, she saw a fenced off area that held dozens of large white flower buds, looking perfectly healthy despite the snow the stems and leaves were poking out of. “What are those?”

“Illyrian roses,” the Doctor told her, smiling as they scooted forward in the crowd a little more. Clara didn’t have to peek over everyone’s heads now, which was marvelous. “They bloom once every four years, normally in the wintertime. They’re on other planets, but there’s at least one in every town on this planet. People come to see it bloom every four years, and for the superstition.”

“Superstition?” Clara raised her eyebrows.

The Doctor shrugged. “Locals believe that if you make a wish as the flowers bloom, then it will be granted. But it’s all rubbish. It’s like when humans throw money into fountains and wells.”

            Clara snorted a little at that, trying to hide her smile. She turned her attention back to the flower buds. They were beautiful up close, and now she could see that each of them had a white glow about them. Roses on Earth didn’t do that.

            Minutes ticked by. The sun was going down when the first Illyrian rose bud bloomed. Clara had no idea what to expect when it did, and watched eagerly. Somehow, the roses became more voluminous when they fully bloomed rather than how they had looked in bud form. Each flower shone brilliantly, as if it was made of moonlight.

“Make a wish,” she heard the Doctor whisper in her ear.

“I thought you said it was superstition.”

“Some superstitions can be true.”

Clara smiled and closed her eyes, making her wish.

            After watching a few more roses bloom, they left to give others a chance to get a better glimpse and make a wish. Clara slipped her hand back into his as they made their way back through the marketplace and trudged through the snow to the TARDIS.

“So did you do it?” he asked when they were back inside the TARDIS.

She was in the middle of shedding her coat when he asked her the question. “Do what?”

“Make a wish.”

Thinking back on what she had wished for made Clara smile. “I did.”

“What was it?” the Doctor asked from the console.

Clara chuckled as she drew up beside him. “I can’t tell you. Otherwise it won’t come true.”

“Clara, it’s a superstition.”

“You said some can come true.”

* * *

 

Four years later, they returned to the town and watched the Illyrian roses bloom again.

Just like Clara had wished for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked that. I'm super excited for tomorrow, which is pretty much the day that the Wastebasket is going to go nuts with. So that'll be a great day!
> 
> Please leave a review!


	3. Day 5-Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5- Baby Food.
> 
> Clara and the Doctor try to get their little hybrid son onto baby food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This day is just an excuse to be utter Hybrid Baby Wastebasket trash. And no one will stop me.
> 
> Odds are I'm going to post another one of these later today, featuring Hybrid Baby Rey (yes, we've added her. We've got headcanons)

Day 5- Baby Food

            Clara Oswald was not a stranger to challenges. If anything, she was quite used to it by now. Surviving in a Russian submarine with a Martian on the loose killing the crew? Sure. Convincing Cybermen she was the Doctor? Piece of cake. Teaching Shakespeare to students who were itching to get out of class. Well, that one had been hard, but she still got them all to pass their exams.

She never thought one of her greatest challenges would involve baby food and her son.

“Come on, Leo,” she urged gently to her son, a spoon of puréed carrots in hand. “Doesn’t it look yummy?”

            The orange mush on the spoon didn’t exactly conjure ‘yummy’ in her thoughts at first impression, but she was going with anything to convince Leo to eat something. Unfortunately, the journey to get him started on the path to eating solid food was not having an easy start. Peas had already been a failed attempt, with her son spitting them out the first time and letting them dribble down his chin the next few times she’d tried before switching to green beans. Those had unfortunately yielding a similar result.

Clara was proud of her son, and so was the Doctor. He had a lot of them in him, they could already see that. But Leo also seemed to have both her and the Doctor’s stubbornness. It was a bit frightening since she had to admit the two of them were already plenty stubborn, but Leo’s might rival theirs altogether.

“One bite for Mummy?” she cooed, smiling at him.

Leo looked at the carrots and made a face. In spite of everything, Clara laughed a little. His tiny scrunched up face was in an expression strikingly similar to one that she’d seen on the Doctor’s face.

“Any luck?” the Time Lord in question asked, appearing behind her suddenly.

“None,” Clara sighed, shaking her head and putting the spook back in the container. “He’s being stubborn.”

“Let me have a go?”

She nodded and passed him the spoon and container. “See if you have better luck.”

            The Doctor smirked and faced his son. Their little hybrid still had a grouchy expression on his face. Grinning, the Doctor took a spoon of the carrots and held them up in the air. He started to make an imitation of the TARDIS coming in to land. Leo’s grumpiness ebbed as he watched the spoon move down towards him with wide eyes.

“The TARDIS is coming in to land,” the Doctor said as the spoon drew closer to Leo’s mouth. “Open wide.”

Leo opened his mouth and took the contents of the spoon without making any fuss. The puréed carrots went down without any fussing or protest. It had worked.

The Doctor turned away from their son and grinned. “See? Dad skills.”

“Let me give that a go.”

            Clara scooped up another spoonful of the baby food and held it up while making the TARDIS noises. Leo giggled and opened his mouth for her when the spoon was close enough. She sighed with relief as he swallowed the contents instead of spitting them out. Finally, they were getting somewhere.

“You’re a genius,” she told the Doctor, kissing him once Leo was finished eating.

He chuckled and picked Leo out of the high chair. “Time Lord.”

Clara stood up and moved closer to them. She kissed the Doctor again, and then the top of her son’s wispy curls. They were a lighter color right now, but she wondered if they would get a darker brown or stay a lighter color.

Their son giggled and played with the holes in his father’s sweater.

“What’s he saying?” she murmured as Leo gurgled something. She always wondered what was on her son’s mind. It would still be awhile before he started saying his first words.

The Doctor smiled. “That the mush wasn’t so bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Hybrids, amirite????
> 
> Please leave a review and tell me what you think! And prepare for part two that will be coming soon!


	4. Day 5 p2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5- Birds, 'I regret nothing'
> 
> The Doctor, Clara, and their children discover an injured bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I would write another piece, and I have. Made the deadline just in time!
> 
> Pretty much an excuse to write fluff wiht the hybrid children.

Day 5-Birds, I regret nothing

                                The adventures were much tamer now. After the twins came along, both Clara and the Doctor knew they needed to take the travels down a notch. Daleks and Cybermen were definitely not appropriate for children. Besides, there were plenty of peaceful times and planets for them to visit.

“They’re having fun, aren’t they,” the Doctor murmured as he and Clara watched Rey and Leo run around down in the valley by the forest they were picnicking by on Earth.

“Mm-hm,” Clara hummed, rested her head on his shoulder. “They’re so happy.”

“I am too,” she added a moment later, tilting her head up and kissing him.

The Doctor leaned his head down so their foreheads were touching. “So am I.”

“Mum! Da!”

                Both parents turned at the sound of their son’s shout. Concern was shooting through both the Doctor and Clara. They were worried that Rey or Leo or even both had gotten hurt. Running down toward Leo’s voice, Clara exhaled in relief when she saw the twins seemed to be okay. Leo did look a little pale though.

“Are you okay?” Clara asked, bending down beside her three year old son.

“Uh-huh,” he nodded.

“Look!” Rey pointed at something in the grass. “I found it!”

Frowning, Clara stood up and approached the lump that Rey was pointing to. She felt the Doctor draw up beside her as she drew near the mysterious object. A small gasp left her when she saw it was a bird.

“Back up a bit, Rey,” she heard the Doctor instruct. “Give him a bit of space.”

“It’s dead,” Leo whimpered.

“Nuh-uh,” Rey shook her head. “It’s still alive!”

“Doctor, she’s right.” There were was no mistaking the small rise and fall of the feathery chest. “Still alive. We ought to help it out.”

“I’ll go get something.”

“Can I come?” Leo asked softly, tugging on his father’s coat.

“Of course,” the Doctor smiled down at his son. “Rey, would you like to come along with us?”

She shook her head and moved beside Clara. “I wanna stay with Mummy.”

The Time Lord nodded. “I’ll be right back.”

He set back off to the TARDIS that was up on the hill. Leo followed after him, running a little bit to keep in stride with his father. Clara watched them go before turning back to Rey. She was trying to get close to the injured bird again.

“Give the poor thing a bit of space, Rey,” she said to her daughter, taking her hand and moving them a little bit further away from the bird.

Her daughter looked at her with big eyes. “Is he gonna be okay, Mummy?”

Clara smiled and smoothed Rey’s dark brown locks. “I’m sure that he will be, Rey.”

“Leo thought he was dead and got scared,” Rey chirped, looking back in the direction her father and brother had gone. “I wasn’t though.”

“Don’t tease Leo about that,” Clara said in her teacher voice.

“Okay,” she nodded.

                The Doctor and Leo appeared over the hill. The former was carrying a cardboard box with hole cut in the sides of it. He approached the bird cautiously. Leo chose to hide behind her legs.

“The bird’s going to be okay, Leo,” Clara assured her son as the Doctor gently lifted the bird into the box and placed the lid on top. “He’s not going to die.”

The Doctor stood up with the box and walked back over to his family. “We’ll give him a few hours, and then set him free.”

“Is he going to be alright?” Leo asked.

“If we keep the box still and in the quiet, then yes.”

                They ended up staying in the valley for another few hours. When it was time to let the bird free, Rey and Leo were asleep. They agreed to let their children sleep, as they had already had a long day. Letting the lid off from the box, the bird spread its wings before flying out of the box into the forest. The Doctor smiled as he watched the bird go.

“Better get them back onto the TARDIS,” he said, looking back at the twins. “It’s been a long day for them.”

“Well, I regret nothing,” Clara said as she picked up Leo while the Doctor carried Rey. “I rarely do nowadays.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!
> 
> Please leave a review and tell me what you think!


	5. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6- 'Hearts crossed and hope to die', fire, shaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm posting this quite late, but I finally did Day 6. Honestly, I'm quite proud of myself. I thought I would only do the Hybrid Story for this week, but I've done four days this week and five pieces.
> 
> This one's a bit more angsty, but it also has an Ana Jarvis quote because it fits quite well and I love her. If you haven't seen Agent Carter, I recommend it. The Jarvises give off some Whouffaldi feels.

Day 6- ‘Hearts crossed and hope to die’, fire, shaking

“Hello?” Clara called out, taking a small step into the room.

            She and the Doctor had arrived on a space station in the future. The crew, as well as themselves, were trying to be not killed by an escaped alien prisoner who had been in holding awaiting transport to a maximum security prison. She’d escaped soon after the TARDIS had landed, and now everyone was trying to stay alive until a ship from New Earth came to take the convict. Two of the crew had already died at her hand, and everybody wanted to prevent any more deaths from happening.

“Sarcala,” she addressed the alien by name, holding the tranquilizer gun the captain of the station had given her by her side. “I’m here to talk.”

Silence was the response she received. It made her feel uneasy.

“I will not hurt you,” Clara said, stepping forward into the room a little more. “If you’re here, please just come out. I only want to talk.”

Something scuttled somewhere to her left. Clara swung around with her torch to try and shed some light on the sound. As she did so, something pricked the side of her neck. Almost instantly, Clara felt herself tumbling to the floor, her eyelids becoming too heavy to keep open.

            She wasn’t sure how much time had passed before she regained consciousness again. The smell of smoke was the first thing that registered in her brain. The heat on her face, on her hands and arms came next. Clara blinked her eyes open, feeling slightly woozy. The feeling dissipated within seconds as she saw the crackling flames inches from her face.

            Climbing to her feet, Clara whirled around to get a better look at her surroundings. She seemed to be in her room back on the TARDIS, although she could barely recognize it right now. The walls and ceiling were burning, as was most of the other furniture in the room. Part of the floor were on fire as well, including the place where her head had been a moment ago. There was a strip of the floor that wasn’t on fire that she could get across to the door on. Pulling her jacket up to cover her nose and mouth, Clara sprinted across it to the door and out into the hallway.

            As soon as she was out of her room, she found that the state of things in the hall was no better than her room. She had just gone out of the frying pan and into the fire. Everything on the wall was blazing with flames or sending off showers of sparks sporadically. The whole place just looked like a hellish version of how it normally was.

“Doctor!” Clara shouted. He had to be on board too. There was no way that he would have just left her aboard the TARDIS when it was like this. He had to be in here somewhere.

“Doctor!” she screamed again, running toward the console room, ducking under beams that had somehow fallen from the ceiling. “Doctor!”

            She grabbed the railing to run up the stairs when she entered the console room. The heat on the railing hit her a second later, burning her hand. Clara yelped and jerked it away as she continued running up the stairs. She could look at the damage later. Right now, she had to make sure the Doctor was okay.

            When she reached the top of the stairs, Clara stopped short. The upper balcony was on fire like the rest of the TARDIS, all the bookshelves and their beautiful books going up in smoke. It was saddening to see all those books burning like that, especially since many were so rare. A part of the console had broken off and had fallen edge first into the floor, creating a crack through part of the floor. Clara stepped over it, noticing a pair of boots around the edge of the console as she did so.

            Clara ran toward them her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She bent down beside him. His eyes were closed, and there was a large gash caked with blood on his head. The worst part of all was that his chest wasn’t moving.

“Doctor?” she whispered, giving his shoulders a little shake.

He didn’t respond, not even when she shook him a little harder. Clara pressed her head onto his chest. Her heart sank when silence greeted her. Scooting around to the other side, she pressed her head down again. Maybe only one of his hearts was working, and the other was still beating.

“No,” she uttered when she heard nothing. “No, no, wake up!”

She tried to resuscitate him the best that she could, but CPR was harder with Time Lords. He wasn’t responding though. Clara didn’t want to accept that he was gone. After all that he’d done, the Doctor couldn’t be gone.

“Please,” she pleaded, tears dripping down her cheeks due to grief and the smoke. “Please come back.”

_“Clara.”_

It was his voice, she knew it. But his lips hadn’t moved, and the voice she heard sounded distant and far away.

_“Clara…Clara…CLARA!”_

Suddenly, she was no longer in the burning TARDIS, but on a hard bed. The Doctor was above her, his hands cradling her head. Relief was replacing the fear on his face.

“Doctor?” she whispered.

“Clara.”

He hugged her tightly for a moment before kissing her forehead. “Oh, my Clara.”

She frowned, looking around her surroundings. She was back on the space station by the looks of it. “But you were dead?”

“Sarcala poisoned you,” the Doctor explained. “It was all a hallucination. She was about to finish you off, but we got to you in time. She’s on a transport to prison now. We got you the antidote to it a few minutes ago. I was worried it wasn’t going to work though.”

Clara sighed in relief. “Thank goodness.”

“So what did you see? That poison apparently creates a sort of nightmare scenario.”

“Nightmare’s a good word for it,” Clara murmured, shuddering at the horrible memory of the TARDIS burning before telling him about it. His face grew more and more concerned throughout the story.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” he told her at the end of it. “I won’t let this happen to you again.”

“It’s not like it was my first hallucination. After all, remember Christmas.”

“Ah yes, Beardy Weirdy,” the Doctor nodded. “But it won’t happen again. I promise you. Hearts crossed and hope to die.”

Clara chuckled and slipped her hand into one of his. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“I’ll keep it,” the Doctor replied. “I won’t let anything happen to you, Clara Oswald.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably my favorite one this week. Maybe because it was a bit more angsty than the fluff I've been writing all week. I tend to write quite a bit of angst, although it usually has a happy ending.
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
